A Frozen Plot
by K00
Summary: What happens when an outside force, or even an alien one, give Hans the means, and ability, of overthrowing Elsa?
1. Chapter 1 - An Icy Plan

The parrot, red with a blue mark the shape of the military rank of private that covered the lower half of the back, stared upwards. In the darkness of the factory which was in complete lockdown, save the few shafts of light that seeped in though bullet holes of the steel roof, the only thing visible asides from the few patches of light, was a dull red circle. This was the eye of the parrot's creator, a monstrous being from the distant planet of Ka, the creator itself, for it was genderless, was the mutation of a cell of algae.

There were trillions of them, each one part of the ranks of the floral empire. Thousands of them came to Kearth via the human's own space exploration craft. They came in the form of seeds, so tiny that they were like individual grains of sand, only and hundred, more or less, survived till now. But these hundreds created the Larrady, the parrots, from the dust that have gathered. The Larrady of the Empire now wage war with the humans and their mutual partners, the Gaiish – an alien race of highly intelligent beings with the highest forms of technology, higher than the humans, and native to Kearth, they look like rabbits- and the other native aliens of the plant, the Empire has taken almost half the planet, but, the forests of the Gaiish remains untouchable.

The parrot now stood in the miniature shaft of light waiting for his master's will. The plant sent a telepathic message to his minion, for the plant has no mouth to speak of, the parrot turned and left, walking on the tiled floor with his talons. The plant idly scraped up a pile of dust with one of its half a dozen tentacle-like vines and telepathically shaped the dust pile into a parrot, it slowly hardened and coloured, eventually moving by itself, the newly formed parrot squawked once and flapped its wings before joining millions of others sitting in the shadows.

The parrot walked up to a portal, a magical short cut between two places, he knew the portal lead to the Story Realm, that was to whole reason for commandeering the factory, the Gaiishes have opened it up, but, before they can use it, the plant came and took over the facility. The Gaiish knew the Empire wanted to go to the Story Realm; they opened the portal to find out why. The parrot was able to shift the coordinates of the portal to the ones his master gave him. The parrot processed little psychic power and can only shift the power to a new story but cannot leave the Story Realm.

With the coordinates set he parrot stepped in he felt the air was lighter, fresher, it was sunny, but not warm, in fact it was freezing despite the sun. As a stepped through snow began to fall, in front of him was a mighty castle, he has arrived in Arendelle, Frozen.

With his master's plan in mind he set out to find the villains of the Frozen World and contact them. He's mission was to learn from the humans and find their strengths and weaknesses in order to defeat them in the real world.

Just like the queen Elsa the parrot processed a power of the elements, his element was fire, this was one of the reasons his master chose him for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scene at The Crimson Mare

The inn was a small, two story affair, with low ceilings and beams, any tall customers would have to stoop to avoid having a dent their heads the next morning. It was located on the middle of the main street and would usually do a roaring trade as it was the only one in the town.

The parrot walked down the main street of the town, wrapped in a dull, brown cloak the parrot was able to protect himself from the chilling winds of the Arendelle. He glanced up and noted a sign that hung from a rusted, iron pole, swaying lightly in the frozen wind. The sign bore the picture of a red horse, reading, _The Crimson Mare_.

The door of the tavern opened the fire begun a crazy performance of the bollywood as the cold wind threatened to put it out.

"Shut the door you oaf!" a gruffy voice demanded.

The door slammed shut and the fire returned to a normal crackle, recovering from the mad dance that the wind urged it to perform. The new comer was warped in the dull, brown cloak. A few people noticed him, most ignored him, but the inn keeper noticed him, it was his job to. The new comer crossed to the bar, his feet made a hollow, scratching sound.

"What can I get you, sir?" the inn keeper asked polity. The innkeeper was a small man, with blue eyes and a beak-like nose, he wore a white shirt with a brown jerkin and black trousers.

"A nice, fresh serve of information" the new comer said, his hood was pulled down so his entire face was shrouded in shadows. His voice low

"Ah, information is it. What type of information?" the inn keeper replied in an equally low tone. Taverns and inns are a center of gossip and rumors as bored town folk have got nothing else to talk about over their drinks except the latest batch of gossip and rumors. The inn keeper talked low because some of the information he passed on may be about the customers themselves.

"How about a bit on history?" the new comer asked.

"Which part of history then, sir?" the inn keeper asked.

"Who was the last major villain to trick these fair lands?"

"That would be Hans," the inn keeper said, his brows darkening with anger, "He came and tried to take over the land. Luckily the queen stopped him, and her sister, of course"

"And where is this 'Hans' now?"

"His back at the Southern Isles and thank god for that."

The new comer slipped a gold coin across the bar and turned to leave.


End file.
